disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is the protagonist of Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name. After the death of her father, Cinderella was forced to work as a scullery maid for her wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine. Despite the cruelty of her jealous stepfamily, Cinderella remained kind, spirited and internally beautiful. Her faith and everlasting optimism manifested in a Fairy Godmother, whose magic served as a catalyst for Cinderella's ascent from servant to princess. Cinderella is the second official Disney Princess, preceded by Snow White. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Background History Cinderella was born to wealthy, unnamed parents, who treated their daughter with great love. The family resided in a French château, just beyond a small- but powerful- kingdom. Sometime during her childhood, Cinderella's mother tragically passed away, and as a result of believing his daughter needed a mother figure in her life, Cinderella's father remarried a woman named Lady Tremaine, who notably had two daughters of her own, both around Cinderella's age: Anastasia and Drizella. After the death of her father, Cinderella was under the control of Lady Tremaine, whose true colors finally surfaced, showing a cruel and cold-hearted woman. Her selfishness and vanity destroyed both the family fortune and left the once beautiful château in a state of disrepair. While pampering her own two daughters and spoiling them rotten, she raised Cinderella in abuse and virtual slavery. This was a result of being wickedly jealous of the young girl's natural beauty and charm, which she and her own daughters all lacked. This went on for many years, but Cinderella's personality still remained sweet, humble, and kind. Personality Despite being raised in toxicity and emotional abuse, Cinderella declared herself independent and strong-willed by remaining kind-hearted and self-loving unlike her cruel stepfamily, not allowing the bitterness surrounding her life to overtake her and morph her into someone as cruel as her stepfamily. She makes the most of her misfortunes by remaining optimistic of the possibilities of a brighter future, keeping herself preoccupied with enforced housework and friendly bonds built with her pets, and dozens of mice that have found themselves trapped over the years by Tremaine's mouse traps, only to be rescued and spared by Cinderella. In gratitude, the mice would become loyal companions to Cinderella, providing her with the company and serving as diligent helpers should something troubling occur. The devotion of the mice would ultimately play a crucial role in the young woman escaping her abusive household, thus furthering the example of how Cinderella's evergreen kindness towards others, despite her situation, would ultimately lead to her uprising. As assumed, Cinderella's primary goal in life was to escape her stepfamily. However, as she was under Lady Tremaine's control since her childhood when her father passed away when she was young, such a feat proved to be difficult, with the emotional abuse and manipulation having been planted in Cinderella's mind for far too many years, making for an obedient and fearful young woman when faced with Tremaine's wrath; she would typically make attempts to avoid any form of conflict with her stepmother and stepsisters as a direct result of this. Cinderella is also witty and sarcastic, at least when she is alone, and during those moments she would often make quips regarding her stepfamily's laziness, lack of talent, and over-dependence on her. She is also unafraid to stand up for herself when she feels she's in the right — or at least, attempt to do so, and though she strives to contain her optimistic aura, she can fall into fits of frustration and annoyance quite often. This is seen through her interactions with Lady Tremaine's cat, Lucifer, who she sarcastically refers to as "Your Majesty", and openly berates for his cruel behavior, which mirrors that of her cruel stepmother. Her daily goal is to make the most of her situation, but she never forces herself to bottle up her true emotions in an unhealthy manner; instead, wisely keeping them under control, while also keeping in mind that the future holds brighter experiences. She also is shown to have some degree of common sense, as after Drizella and Anastasia rushed to Lady Tremaine in fear about how Cinderella had allegedly put a mouse in their teacup, Cinderella, hearing the report, immediately deduced that it had been Lucifer who had actually been responsible, and forced him to reveal Gus, allowing Gus a quick escape. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Cinderella's hard-working ethics, optimism, and devotion are put to the test, when she is magically stripped away from her "happily ever after" by a vengeful and then magically-empowered Tremaine and is forced to jump into physical action to restore her happy life and relationship with Prince Charming. During these events, Cinderella is shown to be cunning, tactical, persistent, and a fierce rival to those who oppress her. With no magic, being forced to rely solely on her intelligence and fearlessness, Cinderella is able to defeat her stepmother, repair her relationship with a reformed Anastasia and retain her much-deserved life of happiness, proving both her independence and strong will. Physical Appearance Cinderella is a very beautiful woman of average height and slender build with a softly-shaped, kind face. She has an hourglass figure. Her skin is fair and flawless, her lips are pink, and her eyes are blue. Cinderella's hair is a beautiful strawberry-blonde (light strawberry-blonde in her childhood) and medium-length with soft bangs. In her initial appearance before changing to her maid outfit, she wears a light blue long sleeved collared night gown adorned with a blue ribbon and black ballet flats from her maid outfit. Her strawberry-blonde hair is tied in two low pigtails before she removes the blue ribbons in each sides to make it loose. During the bath scene when she removes her collared nightgown and being showered by her several bird friends using a wet sponge, Cinderella's hair is tied into a bun. In most of her appearances, she was seen in a maid's outfit which consisted of a dark brown bodice with light aquamarine long sleeves, and a brown knee-length skirt. Her hair was softly tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon. She also wore a white apron and a pair of black ballet flats. On her occasional tasks, she wore a white apron and a scarf in her hair. In the near end of the movie, the sleeves of her maid outfit changed from light aquamarine to cyan and her hair is now loose rather than a low ponytail. In later appearances in both two sequels, the sleeves of Cinderella's maid outfit are now pale blue and her hair remains loose. For her first ball gown, she wore a frilly, sleeveless, pink-and-white dress with pink ribbons and a sash with jade and teal colored beads around her neck before her stepsisters violently destroyed it after seeing their discarded items being sewn onto it. Her second dress and most commonly seen Princess dress is a sparkling silvery-blue ball gown with a low-cut neckline, lighter peplum, capped sleeves, opera gloves, a delicate laced white petticoat and glass slippers topped with sparkly hearts. (It should be noted, though, that the ball gown is often colored light powder blue in merchandise and later productions, and was even digitally recolored as such in the original film's DVD and Blu-Ray releases.) Her hair is pulled up into a variation of a French twist that is complimented with a light silver band over it and also wears diamond earrings. She also wears a simple black choker around her neck. Her wedding dress consists of a beautiful white dress and petticoat that exposed little cleavage. She uses her hair in a bun with a white tiara with another tiara (the same of the ball). Her veil is pulled back of her hair. The dress has long triangular sleeves, with a white ribbon around the neck, along with white high heels. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, she wore a pink-and-white version of her original iconic Princess dress, while getting ready for the banquet, the dress she had to wear was a pink, formal, and rather puffy dress, with an elaborate hairstyle with lots of pink bows. The dress she wears to the royal ball she arranges is a sea green/teal ball gown rather like her original, but with a corset attached to a flat triangular overskirt and a spiky-laced white petticoat. She has a simple black choker with emeralds hanging on it. She wears a more sea green version of her original headband and evening gloves. She also has the same french twist hairstyle from her original Princess dress. In both "Aim to Please" and "Tail Tail", she wore a blue-and-white version of her maid outfit. During the party in "Tail Tail", she wore a yellow ball gown with the same french twist hairstyle from her original Princess dress. In "An Uncommon Romance" she has the same maid outfit and princess dress from the original film. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Cinderella wore two wedding gowns along with her maid outfit. She also has two normal outfits in the beginning of the movie. In her initial appearance before Lady Tremaine altering the time using the Fairy Godmother's wand, Cinderella was seen in her normal outfit similar to her husband Prince Charming's; a light brown formal vest with a pale yellow long sleeved collared shirt, cream colored long skirt and brown heels. Her hair while wearing this outfit is loose. Her other outfit which it was seen in her portrait with her husband, she was seen wearing a similar outfit as the first outfit as her formal vest is brown, her long skirt is gold with light yellow petticoat as the length of the skirt covers her brown heels and has a matching light yellow tie on the collar. While wearing her maid outfit when she is about to be banished while riding in the ship and being reunited with Prince Charming, her hair is loose to show her full fringes. As she is about to be remarried by Prince Charming in their wedding, she wears the wedding gown at the end of the first film and was recolored to pale blue. When Lady Tremaine makes a spell on her, escaping away from Lucifer's human form by riding a horse back to the wedding and protecting Anastasia when she refuses to marry Prince Charming, before the Prince protects them from getting hit by a spell, Her wedding dress was in shreds like her first ball gown in the original film as the long sleeves became short sleeves and she was in bare feet. Her hair is tied in a bun but in a messy look to show the fringes of her hair. In the end of the film, her second dress is a white elaborate long sleeved wedding gown with its V-neck line has three linings to show her cleavage. She also wears an elaborate diamond tiara along with a long sparkling wedding veil and white heels. The edge of the dress skirt from her wedding gown has diamond designs. Role in the series Sofia the First In the pilot film, Once Upon a Princess, Cinderella is summoned by Sofia's magical amulet after the young princess casts a spell that makes everyone at the royal ball fall asleep. Cinderella explains that when Sofia's in trouble, the amulet will summon one of the princesses to help her. Cinderella tells Sofia that the best way to solve the problem is to make amends with her stepsister Amber. Sofia is reluctant to do so, however, since Amber had treated her harshly since she first arrived at the castle. Cinderella tells Sofia that Princess Amber was only jealous because Sofia had gained more attention recently and that showing her compassion could help her change her views. She also tells her that she went through a similar thing with her two stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia of how their jealousy for her made them cold and cruel and if she had tried to make amends with them, maybe things would have been better for her now. She sings a song about her own troubles she had with her own stepsisters before departing. In "Forever Royal" when Sofia is battling Vor inside her amulet, Cinderella appears to Sofia in spirit form along with all the other princesses who have been summoned to help her in her times of need and they encourage her to be brave and strong for they all believe in her. Trivia To see the trivia, click here * Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. ** In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called burnt orange. ** In the franchise and in the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden blonde, although her hair remained orange-like in the films. ** The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing an orange tint. * It is very likely that Cinderella's last name is Tremaine. ** It is possible that her father was a lord, thus causing her stepmother and stepsisters to take the family name, as her stepmother would gain the title of "lady" upon her marriage to Cinderella's father. ** The 2015 film contradicts this, although Cinderella's father is portrayed as a merchant rather than a lord. * Cinderella's facial features and expression are similar to Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Wendy Darling from Peter Pan although the latter films are released one to three years after Cinderella. * In the third movie, her shoe size is mentioned to be a size 4½ in women's. * The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. ** It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning that she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations. * Cinderella is often considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of publicity photos. ** This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. ** Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella. *** Despite this argument, both of Snow White and Cinderella's films have been credited for saving Walt Disney's company from bankruptcy in the 30s and 50s respectively, though this has also been applied as well to The Great Mouse Detective in the 80s. * Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl". * The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie, when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. * Cinderella never sang a song in her second film. ** In fact, none of the songs heard in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, aside from the two reprises of "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" (one by the Fairy Godmother and the mice, and the other by only the latter), were sung by any of the characters; however, she did sing in the third film. * In the movie, when Cinderella's ball gown is produced, the dress appears sparkling silver; however, in the Platinum Edition, most merchandise, this is published in a bright blue shade (most likely to make her dress seem more like a ball gown as opposed to a traditional white wedding dress―which the mistake is shown in the storybook ending, when her wedding dress changed into her ball gown). ** In the Kingdom Hearts series, the ball gown is correctly colored to silver. * In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the Genie transforms Jasmine's outfit into Cinderella's ball gown. * One of Cinderella's stock poses used for her official artwork and clip art actually only appeared for a split-second in the actual film, right when she receives her iconic ball gown from the Fairy Godmother and twirls around in it, telling her, "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" * Cinderella has the same character design as Katrina Van Tassel from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. * According to Les Harding in his book "They knew Marilyn Monroe", a popular legend arose that Marilyn Monroe was the physical model for Cinderella. ** It seems that someone within the Disney organization heard a critic say that Cinderella was too voluptuous. ** This was in 1954, and the reigning queen of voluptuousness was Marilyn Monroe. ** The fact that Marilyn was not connected to the Disney studio and was all but unknown in 1949 when the movie was in production, did not stop the rumormongers. ** An actress named Helene Stanley was the actual model for Cinderella. * The moment when the Fairy Godmother transforms Cinderella's torn dress into a beautiful gown fit for a princess is said to be Walt Disney's favorite piece of animation ever. ** It was drawn by Marc Davis, one of Disney's Nine Old Men. * Cinderella was actually rich at the beginning, even before she married the prince. ** This was exempted, however, as she was forced to work as a servant. *** In the 2015 movie, she was rich until her mother died. *** When her father marries Lady Tremaine, they both expect to regain their wealth, but her father dies before that can happen. * Cinderella's time period is also implied during the montage where she attends the ball, as gas lamps were seen near the streets of the village that she passed to get to the castle, which didn't come into existence until the 19th century during the Industrial Revolution. * In some stories, Cinderella's real name was Ella (short for Eleanor), and because she would always lie in cinders, her stepfamily would call her CinderElla; however, in the Disney film, "Cinderella" is truly her name by birth. ** The live-action remake, however, uses the original story's revelation that her original name is Ella, and some Disney-issued storybooks also use this as well. * In the book entitled Disney Trivia from the Vault - Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered by Dave Smith, who is also known to have his own column in the very first Disney Magazine called 'Ask Dave', or the most recent D23 (Disney's community for Disney fans) Web site, he said that Cinderella's last name would likely have been Tremaine, since her stepmother's name was Lady Tremaine, if Lady Tremaine hadn't changed it from the time she wed Cinderella's father. * For her redesign, her hair is side parted. ** Sofia the First, LEGO, her 2016 Funko Pop! figure, and some dolls have her hair parted on the right side of her head. * Throughout the first film, Cinderella's toes were barely visible, almost looking like she didn't have any. ** However, in every media following the first film, they were clearly visible. * Cinderella loses her shoes three times in the movie: *# When she is carrying breakfast trays up the stairs to her stepmother and stepsisters, she loses her right shoe; she stops and slips the shoe back on her foot. *# When the clock strikes midnight, Cinderella she has no choice but to leave the ball; hurrying down the steps that lead to the castle, she loses her left shoe - the infamous glass slipper; the slipper is picked up by the Grand Duke... the rest is history! *# After Cinderella weds the Prince, the two depart from the castle to embark on their honeymoon; as the two are making their way down the steps, her left shoe slips off, and the King helps by slipping the shoe back on. * "Cinderella Stamps" is a term for false stamps. ** They were made resembling a postage stamp, but not issued for postal purposes by a government postal administration. * Not counting movie books on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella is the first Princess to be shown as a child. * In the Disney Princess Beginnings book series, Cinderella's appearance is based on the likeness of her live-action child counterpart in the 2015 film. * Despite being labelled as the typical damsel-in-distress, Cinderella has shown rebellion and bravery in her third movie. ** She is also the first classical princess to develop from being "reactive" to "proactive", as proven to both her third film and live-action remake. * She is the Prince and Princess-ology teacher in Disney Junior Elementary School. Category:Princesses Category:Teachers at DJES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Magical Characters Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Sisters Category:Parents